


Lonely Travelers

by wheredwellthe_brave_atheart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart/pseuds/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair is wrapped around her neck like a rope and the sheets have almost fallen off the bed by the time she's finally able to wrench herself out of this night's terror, gasping and shaking, the room swirling into focus as she surges upright into a sitting position. </p><p>She'd been back in Demon's Run, tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Travelers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Doctor Who universe. I do not claim ownership over the word or any characters used. I am not profiting in any way from this work, it is my own invention and for entertainment only, and it is not purported to be a part of Doctor Who's official storyline.
> 
> I wrote this piece very shortly after I first saw "Let's Kill Hitler", and was disappointed by the lack of affect from "A Good Man Goes to War." Let Amy be in pain, let her be terrified, and let her be her strong, determined, glorious self. Let Rory be a caregiver, let him be quiet and kind, and let him be furious at the injustice he faces. 
> 
> Here's to the brilliant Ponds!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Her hair is wrapped around her neck like a rope and the sheets have almost fallen off the bed by the time she's finally able to wrench herself out of this night's terror, gasping and shaking, the room swirling into focus as she surges upright into a sitting position. 

She'd been back in Demon's Run, tonight. 

She doesn't have a crying baby keeping her up all hours of the night, but she might as well, for the amount of sleep she’s getting. 

She isn't screaming - instead, there's a horrible rasping noise emanating from her, as residual visions of the nightmare flash behind her eyes. Her hands claw at the sheet, and it registers that the other side of the bed is empty. 

"Rory," she croaks, barely above a whisper. He'll be out in the sitting room by the window, again, searching the night sky. But he always hears her. 

She hears the creaking of the floorboards that signal his approach, and finds that she cannot relax her body. 

Rory's face is sleep-blurred and wane as he rounds the corner, stepping into the doorway. Her searching gaze skips over him at first - the dark blue of his sweater seeps into the shadows creeping in the hall, disguising his form. But his tired eyes spark in the darkness, points of light for her to focus on. 

"Sorry," he says, his voice quiet and low. "Couldn't sleep. I thought I'd - well. You know." He takes a shaky breath, and brings an arm up to rest on the doorframe, shifting his weight to lean into its support. "Did I wake you?"

Something in his gaze changes, and he must notice the way she is still sitting upright in the bed, every muscle clenched tight as the skin of a drum. 

His brows draw together slightly, and he moves forward as he speaks. "Amy-" 

That's all it takes to release her from her paralysis and to let a sob escape from her open mouth. 

Rory is at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and repeating her name like a prayer; "Amy, Amy, Amy, breathe, you're safe, Amy, please-

But the cries are being ripped out of her throat now, and her breath won't catch, and as she clutches at Rory's chest she can feel echoes of holding the baby, can remember the panic at feeling her melt away in her arms, and suddenly she's afraid that Rory might be snatched away, too. 

She must say some of these fears aloud because Rory's own breath hitches and he grips her tighter than before. 

"Never," he swears, pressing a hard kiss to her temple. "Never, Amy, do you hear me? I will never leave you." 

"That's what I told her," she whispers through shaky breaths. "Melody. They came to take her away-" she pauses to swallow back a sob,"They took her away but I told her- I told her all about the man who looks young but has lived for thousands of years, the man who will always come for us, who will help me to always protect her." Her words are fiercer now, as the shaking slows, and she hopes Rory can understand. "Her father." 

She feels Rory swallow, hard, and she wishes for the millionth time that this can be fixed, that they can find their baby and raise her knowing she'll still become River - brilliant, brave, beautiful River, a real-life superhero. Surely Melody Pond can still be her after they find her? 

"I wish- I just wish I’d gotten to see her longer,” Rory says jerkily. “The baby- Melody, I mean. Our—"

“I know,” she sighs, her words muffled by his shoulder. "I know." 

"This isn't good enough," Rory says suddenly, fiercely, his voice hard and dangerous. "This is not good enough for me. They took my wife. They took my daughter. We've got to make this right."

Amy laces her fingers through his hair, gripping him perhaps a bit too tightly. She still feels the grief and terror that's been present since she woke to Kovarian's face looming over her, but now she starts to allow the fury, the rage and power she possesses to burn inside her, fueling her determination for the first time in weeks. 

She will find her daughter. Enough of this, enough of the screaming and Rory's aching eyes and watching their empty sky. They will find Melody Pond, they will bring home River Song, if they have to rip the universe apart. 

"In the morning," she swears to Rory, feeling exhaustion settle deep in her bones. "Tomorrow we will." 

She rests her face against his neck and they rock back and forth together on the edge of the bed - on the edge of their universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
